The proposed study aims to ascertain the proportion of the population of Puerto Rico that needs mental health care, to compare the characteristics of the needers with the non-needers, and to determine the factors associated with the need for treatment. The study also aims to detect the proportion of the population of Puerto Rico that has received mental health care, and to compare recipients with non recipients in order to determine the factors associated with utilization. Satisfaction of recipients with the services received will also be evaluated. The sample will consist of 400 recipients of services offered by the outpatient clinics of 11 CMH Centers, and 1,500 of community residents. All participants will be adults from ages 18 to 64 years old residing in sample households. The data will be collected by personal interviews. An interview schedule will be developed by principal investigators in which Warheit scales will be incorporated (adapted for Puerto Rico) in order to measure needs. This combination of efforts will allow for cross-cultural comparisons, especially with data collected on a variety of populations in the United States.